


Blow me

by Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: This is just straight up porn...





	Blow me

    Jared couldn't take it. Jensen was sitting next to him on the couch sucking on a cherry blow pop. He had no idea where his boyfriend even got it from, but Jared has never been more jealous of a piece of candy in his entire life. 

   Jensen is totally oblivious to the fact that Jared is rock hard in his sweatpants right next to him. He's so engrossed in the movie that's on the tv right now Jared’s pretty sure Jensen doesn't even realize that he's basically fillating a lollipop. 

   Jared can't take it anymore. He needs Jensen’s  mouth on his cock right the fuck now. Even though they've been together for over a decade Jared figures it's never ok to tell your boyfriend you really have something for him to suck on. 

   He has to be subtle, like a blow job ninja. He could always start by sucking Jensen off, that's a sure fire way for him to return the favor. But he really just wants to get Jensens pretty cherry red lips, thanks to the blow pop, around his dick. 

   Jared gets an idea. He decides to throw his legs over Jensen, straddling him and pull the lollipop out of his boyfriends mouth and pop it in to his own. Jared begins to run the treat all over his lips. Getting it nice and wet. He can feel Jensen getting hard against him.

  "Fuck Jared! So sexy with anything in that mouth."

  Jared wraps his lips around the lollipop, and moans around it. He starts to slowly rock his hips back and forth. 

  “How about I show you on this blow pop what it is you should do to me?” 

   Jensen smirks and stands up, Jared still in his lap. He tightens his grip around Jared and walks them in to their bedroom. He drops Jared on to the bed and pulls his sweatpants down to his thighs. 

   Jensen looks up at him, waiting to imitate whatever he’s doing to the lollipop so he can get down to business. Jared starts by open mouth kissing the candy. He feels Jensen start placing the same kind of kisses on the head of his cock. 

   Jensen works his way down the shaft, leaving sticky sweet kisses all over. He looks up and sees Jared twirling the blow pop in between his lips. So Jensen starts to do the same with Jared’s dick.

  Jared figures he no longer needs to suck on the lollipop, Jensen is fully capable of sucking him with no further instruction. 

  “That’s it baby, work those pretty lips around my big cock. You love it right Jen? I know I do. Love how deep you take me. Can feel myself hitting the back of your throat. Fuck baby just like that!”

  Jared knew how much Jensen got off on dirty talk. They both did. When they first got together Jared was kind of shy in bed but sucking a mean cock wasn’t the only thing Jensen’s mouth was good for. That man could make a porn star blush. Jared’s learned a lot over their relationship, dirty talk was just the tip of the iceberg.

  Jared felt Jensen pull off, “Give me the blow pop gorgeous.” Jared didn’t know what his boyfriend had planned but he trusted him with his life so he leaned forward and gave it Jensen. 

  Jensen popped the candy back in his mouth as he nudged Jared’s legs up so they were bent at the knee and spread wide for him. He pulled out the pop and ran it from Jared’s smooth balls, he kept everything waxed because he knew Jensen loved it, and slowly swirled the lollipop around his rim. This was definitely not what Jared thought was gonna happen but fuck he was so on board. 

   “Your hole always tastes so good for me sweetheart. Wonder how much better it’ll taste now?”

  Jared shuddered and let out a moan as he felt Jensen push the lollipop inside of him. 

  “Such a greedy cock slut for me baby. You’ll let me put anything inside of you.”

  Jensen began to fuck him fast with the candy, pushing it in and pulling it right back out. He twisted the treat inside of Jared.

  “Fuck Jen. Feels so good. Love anything you put inside of me. Want anything you give me.”

  After a few minutes Jensen pulled it out, once more circled the rim, then put the blow pop back in his mouth. Jared groaned at how unbelievably dirty and hot it was to watch Jensen suck on the lollipop that was just in his ass. 

  Jensen threw the lollipop down with a wink and dove right in to eat Jared’s ass. Jared gripped the sheets with both hands. If Jensen was a master at sucking dick, Jared can’t even describe how good he is at eating him out. 

  Jensen lapped at Jared’s hole, licking the sweet taste of the lollipop away. He stuck his tongue inside and started to move it in circles. It tasted like heaven. Jensen put one hand on each of Jared’s ass cheeks and pulled himself in even further. He loved getting lost in the taste of his boyfriends ass, couldn’t get enough of it. 

“That’s it darlin, get deep inside of me. I love when your face is buried in my ass. Love it even more when I ride your face. You love that too right Jensen? When I sit on your face and rock my hips back and forth. That feeling when you think your gonna suffocate because I’m riding your face and you can’t breathe? You love every second of it!”

  Jensen groaned around Jared’s hole. He pulled off and shoved two fingers right inside Jared’s sloppy wet hole. 

  “Listen to you sweetheart. Not the shy 23 year old you once were. How does it feel with my fingers inside you. Getting you ready for my cock. Gonna fuck you so good Jared.”

  Jared felt like he was gonna explode, the need to cum was unbearable. 

  “Gonna cum Jen! Please let me cum!” Jared was not above begging. And he knew it would spur Jensen on.

  “You’re not gonna cum until I’m balls deep inside of this pretty pink hole!”  

  Jensen pulled his fingers out and without giving Jared a moment to whine about the empty feeling he had, Jensen shoved his cock inside Jared in one smooth motion.

  “How does that feel baby? My big cock inside of you? Pounding your tight little ass? Tell me how good it feels!”

“It feels, fuck Jensen! Feels so fucking good. Love it when you fuck me fast and hard. Feels like I’m being torn apart by your big fucking dick. I feel owned when you fuck me like this!”

  Jared knew he struck a kink when he said it. Jensen started fucking my with almost brutal thrusts.

  “I do fucking own you. Own this fucking hot little body. Own this fucking ass. Only I get to fuck this hole right sweetheart? You belong to me! Always! Never gonna be anyone but me filling you up, tearing you apart! Your mine Jared!”

   “Yes Jensen! Fuck, I’m yours! Oh my god! Only yours. Please baby let me cum! I need to cum. Want you to feel me, feel my body squeeze down on your big cock. Please baby! I’ll be sooo good for you!” 

  Jensen pulled out and Jared practically sobbed. He flipped Jared over and pulled him up so he was on all fours and slammed back inside. Jensen gripped Jared’s hips so tight he knew there would be bruises. He didn’t care, he loved seeing his marks on Jared.

   Jensen pounded in to Jared so hard he felt the bed shake. He reached under his boyfriend and gripped his leaking cock and began to jerk it. Just a handful of strokes and he felt Jared tense up as he came, screaming Jensen’s name.

  ”Such a good slut for me Jared. You were so good waiting until I let you cum. Now it’s my turn baby, gonna fill you up!”

   A dozen or so hard thrusts later and Jensen was coming inside Jared. He rode out the aftershocks and pulled himself out.

   Jared flopped on to his back and Jensen immediately curled around him, laying his head on Jared’s chest. Jared leaned down and kissed the top of Jensen’s head and smiled. He was going to make sure their house was fully stocked with blow pops for the rest of their lives.

 

 


End file.
